A Little Less Conversation
"A Little Less Conversation" by Elvis Presley vs. JXL is featured on Just Dance. Dancer Just Dance The dancer is a man with a blue afro and handlebar mustache. He wears a pair of blue pants, a blue vest over his light blue shirt, a necklace, a bracelet and a pair of shoes. He has an 80's-esque appearance. Just Dance: Greatest Hits (Unused) In the first remake, the appearance stays the same, however, the colors are quite changed. He wears a cyan shirt, a pair of cyan pants, a vest with a more "washed out" shade of blue, the "washed out" blue bracelets, handlebar mustache, afro, and shoes. He also has an orange outline. Just Dance Now In the Just Dance Now version, the character maintains the original appearance as before, however the colors are changed. The shirt and pants appear to have a gradient of red now. Also, he has a burnt orange outline. convo.png|Just Dance Conversation coach 1 big.png|Remake Background A red background with fire and two lights. There are also sparkly lights, like stars in the background. Gold Moves The song does not have any Gold Moves in its debut in Just Dance, but they are available in some of the Party Master Modes and Mashups in Just Dance 2014: Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4: Put your hand next to your face (like you’re holding a microphone). Gold Move 5: Put your hand on your head. This is the final move in the routine. ALittle1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 ALittle2.png|Gold Move 5 Appearances in Mashups A Little Less Conversation appears on the following Mashups: * Ain't No Other Man * Beauty And A Beat * Blame It on the Boogie * Blurred Lines * Gentleman * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * I Will Survive * Love Boat * Love You Like A Love Song * Moves Like Jagger * Run The Show * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * We No Speak Americano * Wild Wild West Captions A Little Less Conversation appears in Party/Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Comb Your Hair *Crooner *For The Fans *Girating Mustache *Hot Boy *Let Me Hear Ya *Macho Lasso *Medalion Man *Mustache Trivia * This is the first song by Elvis Presley in the series; it is followed by Viva Las Vegas and Jailhouse Rock. * An extraction of the coach was found in the Just Dance: Greatest Hits files. He was going to have an orange outline. ** This song is the only song with a Just Dance: Greatest Hits remake to not be released. ** The remake can be seen in the Just Dance Now square and in many Just Dance 4, and Just Dance 2014 Mashups. *** However, the color scheme has changed later. Gallery Tex1_256x256_38c61ad467c48499_14.png|''A Little Less Conversation'' conversation.jpg|''A Little Less Conversation'' (Remake) JUSTDANCE_conversation6tcm2423977.png|Gameplay Conversation pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms coach_jd1_Elvis-Presley-VS-Jxl-Remix---A-little-less-Conversation.png Videos File:A Little Less Conversation (Elvis vs JXL) File:Just Dance - Elvis Presley vs Junkie - A Little Less Conversation (Wii on Wii U) File:Just Dance Now A Little Less Conversation References Site Navigation pt-br:A Little Less Conversation ru:A Little Less Conversation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Males Category:Country Songs Category:1960s Category:Deceased Artists Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Console Exclusives Category:Rock Songs Category:Remade Songs